Electric charging stations will be more prevalent as electric vehicles become more popular, especially in urban areas. Public electric charging stations (that is, electric charging stations that are available for members of the public at large to use) give owners of electric vehicles some assurance that the electric vehicle can be charged while away from the owner's home, allowing electric vehicles to be used for longer, and in some cases, more meaningful trips.